


Just another New Year's Eve

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Regret, Someone gets hurt, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: It's always just a normal boring New Years when Catherine was there, until some things got shaken up and turns for the worse. David helps her out and tries to reason with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author is stephanie aka @Catherine.Tate on Instagram, she's really lovely and helped me on this fanfic! Please enjoy! <3

It was almost 2017, Catherine was alone in her house at the time, she wasn't invited to the party David was at. She looked at the television, smiling to herself, "New year, new me." she whispered. She checked her phone and frowned -no text messages. She leaned back against the couch and curled up in a ball; she closed her eyes and felt sad, she had never had a New Year's Eve kiss before. And she doubted she ever would. She drank some cranberry juice and removed her clothes, her house her rules. Meanwhile, David was at a party with the cast of Broadchurch, who had all formed extremely close bonds. He was drunk. He had been for hours already, preparing for the new year that lay ahead. He wandered around clumsily, disoriented and his head wringing with pain. He eventually made his way outside, where he sat, a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other. After a few minutes he felt a sudden urge to be with Catherine. This was strange, they hadn't spoken in a few days, why did he think of her now? Regardless of the reasoning, he knew he wanted to be with her now. He found a taxi, and muttered her address as he could remember it. Catherine stared down at her phone and dressed, she frowned. This was weird, she had never felt a lost connection between her and David; though, she knew he was drunk, they've never been this far apart before. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go. She gazed up at the night sky from her balcony and heard a car, she gasped and saw him. David was walking to her house, she rushed downstairs and heard he doorbell ring, she opened it and smiled "Hey.. Happy New Years" she said. "E...'Ebby nae gears" he blurted out, clearly incredibly drunk. Seconds after saying this, his knees faulted and he collapsed to the ground. Catherine caught him as he fell, before dragging him over to the couch and fetching him a glass of water. David's head was spinning, he could see only black, with white flashes all over. He heard a loud whining in his ears and could barely feel where his limbs were. He suddenly lurched forward, vomiting over the wooden floorboards. His chest ached, lacking the energy to expel the army of germs. Catherine held him up and helped him to sit on her lap; she frowned and sighed. When he threw up she cringed, she cleaned the vomit and shuddered, "You need to be taken care of. You should've stayed here.. or at your house." she whispered and rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. She glanced at the clock again. Five minutes left. Well, at least she would have someone with her on New Years, she thought. She let him rest on her lap, his head on her neck. She watched the television, recognising the hosts as her colleagues. She kissed David's neck lightly; it was kind of him to come for her, though he shouldn't have had so much to drink. She looked at the clock a third time. Two minutes until midnight. David tried to open his eyes, he somewhat came to his senses, feeling her hair on his face. Catherine loved having him at her house, he was her godsend, she fluttered her eyes and smiled, "David.. wake up." He suddenly woke up and smiled at her, "Happy new year." 20 seconds. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap, "Five...four...three...two...one!" Catherine smiled widely. David tried to lean up to kiss her on zero but instead he head butted her, before clumsily falling off the couch. Catherine roared into laughter, falling off the couch with him. They were both sitting by the coffee table now, laughing together. As the fireworks went off on the television, Catherine pulled him towards her and gently kissed his lips. She felt him sloppily attempt to kiss back, as she laughed at his drunkness. Catherine rested her head on his chest, "Happy 2017!" she whispered, kissing him gently, her eyes closed. Baileys... she could definitely taste the alcohol on his lips. She pulled him up, struggling to sit him on the couch. He was slightly flopped, although he could at least now tell what was going on. Catherine turned off the television and went to fetch a glass of wine. She sat down next to him, where he was mumbling aimlessly. David reached forward to touch breast although she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes, "David, you need to be sober." she whispered to him as she yawned. "Come on, you need some rest." Her head started to spin and she stared at the wine, shaking her head, she never really was a big fan of alcohol. David barely heard her but he knew what she meant. He nodded slowly, he was gradually becoming drowsy from the alcohol. Catherine got up and moved his glass of water closer to him. "I'll be right back, okay?" she assured him, before heading off to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas, cleared the room a little and made the bed, before heading back to the lounge room. She loved making him feel at home, she was wearing a laced nightgown, no underwear or bra, she loved wearing nothing that covers her body, she, unlike many, loved her body. She felt gorgeous in it, when she made the bed she walked downstairs and smiled at him, "Feeling better?" she asked. "Not really." he admitted, chuckling. He tried to get up but his knees failed him; Catherine walked over quickly, catching him as he fell. She helped him to her bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. He lay down slowly, glad he was somewhere safe, with someone he trusted. As he closed his eyes he felt Catherine's lips gently touch his eyelids. That was the last thing he remembered, the last thing before he fell into a deep slumber. As Catherine woke, she glanced at the clock. She gasped. She had to collect Erin. She woke David, who had vomited twice more during the night, helped him up and let him change while she got ready. She headed towards the neighbouring suburb, where she collected her daughter. Catherine walked towards the house and picked her up, she sighed and couldn't help but remember the kiss from last night, her heart was racing. She touched her lips and sighed softly. "How was it, with your friend?" she asked. Erin smiled, "It was fun." she grinned and chuckled, "Had a blast. I'm sorry I didn't celebrate it with you, I wanted to." Catherine laughed, "Nah. I would have been boring!" "Ok, that's true" Erin replied, giggling "you can't party with your Mum!". Catherine laughed, but then she wondered what would happen when they got home. Would David still be there? What would Erin think if he was? Her mind was racing for solutions but she just had no idea. Catherine drove home and smiled sadly when Coldplay was on: one of David's favourite bands. She looked down and parked into the garage, she helped her daughter out and walked in, "David? I'm home." David, slowly got up, he still felt a little dizzy from his hangover but he was mainly just tired. He headed out toward the Dining room, where they met. Erin stopped short in surprise, her eyes widened. "Mum, I thought you said you'd be alone last night?" she said. She smiled at him, "Feeling better? You were really drunk last night." She chuckled softly and turned to her daughter, blushing. "He came over... d...don't get any ideas." she stammered and rubbed the back of her neck. Did David forget about the kiss? She shrugged and left to clean the dishes. Erin smirked, before nodding at David and heading to her room. Catherine helped David get some food and left him to eat in peace. She thought back to the kiss, why was it bugging her so much? Was it the fact that it had just seemed the most natural thing to do in the moment? Was it that their lips had fitted so well together? Maybe it was that it had been so long since they had kissed and the familiar feel of his lips, combined with the taste of alcohol in his breath had nostalgic effects on her. David didn't know what happened last night, he wondered why she was acting unusually, he frowned. "Cate? What's wrong?" he asked. He loved that nickname for her, it was cute. Catherine turned around and sighed, "Yesterday was New Years.. and... and you kissed me... when the clock stroke 12." "Oh, ok then" he dismissed her comment. "That was all though, right?" "Yeah, of course" she replied, "I then helped you into the bed and you slept pretty well, I would say". "Alrighty then" he said, walking into the lounge room. "Boy, I must have been pretty drunk!" He laughed "I'm certainly regretting it now though!" Catherine heard his last comment and her heart shattered into millions of pieces. She froze. She had feelings for him. She looked down, "Yeah, you probably are right now." she whispered, she sighed, swallowing thickly, tears threatening to fall. "Ugh, I feel so nauseous, I could kill past David right now" he said, before groaning. "Would you like some more water?" Catherine asked, rushing to the kitchen "Sure, thanks love." When she heard that she froze. Did he mean love? Had he meant he regretted being drunk just because he felt sick now, not because they had kissed? He hadn't seemed particularly concerned when he learnt they had kissed... she decided to give him subtle hints to see what he had meant. As she passed him the glass she sat down, taking her shoes off and tucking her feet behind her. Catherine pulled her knees towards her, "So... you regret drinking last night?" she said, raising an eyebrow and breathing out carefully. She stared at his lips, he was sober -which was good, she supposed; she frowned, sure their friendship was rough sometimes but she loved him to death. "Aye!" he said, "If I'd remembered my last hangover there's no way I would have had as much to drink!" "Sure... of course!" Catherine shook her head, this still was not sure. She decided to lean against him, if he regretted kissing her he may be sensitive to close contact. "David, can I kiss you?" she asked... so much for subtlety! Her eyes filled with love. "I don't know, can you?" He joked before leaning in. Their lips pressed together and Catherine felt her heart race, she pulled his head close, running her fingers through his hair. It felt so good to finally kiss someone properly, after so long since her divorce. Catherine deepened the kiss and smiled, she loved the taste of his lips, the softness of them: they fit perfectly. Suddenly David heard a soft "Fuck!" from behind. He quickly turned his head, pulling Catherine's hand with it, her head falling to his chest. He saw Erin there, her eyes and mouth wide open, her phone about to drop out of her hand. Catherine gasped and stammered, "I'm so sorry you had to see this..." she started, before rushing over to her daughter and trying to console her. Erin suddenly burst into tears, "FIRST YOU LEAVE DAD AND NOW THIS?" she yelled, "NO WONDER YOU TOLD ME I COULD GO AWAY FOR NEW YEARS!" She ran out of the room, leaving Catherine stunned. She felt shit. Erin probably thought they were having an affair, that it had been going on a long while. Why couldn't she stop thinking about herself for once and just be a Mum? Erin didn't know her real dad. The dad that abused Catherine. Domestic abuse. She broke down and fell to the ground, "God, I hate my life, why can't be a good mum? I'm useless to her." She was shaking. David slowly approached. "I promise I am only saying this as a friend, you can accept my sympathy without hurting Erin" he said, before embracing her in a tight hug. Catherine sobbed, clinging to him for support. She couldn't believe what she'd done, but at the same time she didn't regret it, not one bit. She loved David, loved him to pieces. He was always there when she needed him most and he had never hurt her emotionally or physically. The same could never be said about Twig. Catherine hugged him closer and sobbed heavily, "I can't do anything right! I fucking hate it! Just as always, everything I do I fucking ruin it!" She breathed heavily and raised her arm out towards him, releasing her anger. But she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. Not on him. David sighed, he helped her up and sat her on the couch. He got her some tea and went to find Erin. She was in her room crying. As she saw David at the doorway she froze, what was he going to do? "May I come in?" he asked quietly. Erin shrugged, moving over slightly so he could sit beside her. She knew him well, they were friends but she couldn't believe he would help her Mum to hurt her so. Catherine opened the front door and walked out, she took a walk to get some fresh air, when she saw Twig. She tried to run back to the house but he grabbed her by the neck and she screamed "Help!" She was knocked out and stabbed by him. Her eyes glossy, "You'll pay for this, you bastard." she struggled, coughing up blood. "Just let me see my fucking daughter." he replied, "It's New Years, I have a right to my own family!" "You were never a father to her!" Catherine cried, "The best thing you can do is to stay away!" Men and women from the crowd had rushed over to investigate the scene. One woman called 999, waiting for both the police and the ambulance. One of the larger men had tried to disarm Twig, getting into quite a severe fight. Catherine looked up at him and yelped "Is this how I'm going to die?" she saw David and Erin rushing to her side. Her eyes widened and she fainted, before being rushed to the hospital. Catherine woke up to the familiar beeping of the heart monitor. So many times before she had been in this exact situation, although never before had Twig been caught. She hoped he was in jail now. She looked to her side and saw David and Erin sitting quietly side by side. "I'm sorry you had to see this, dear" she said to Erin "I normally would have made sure you went to a family friend's house." Erin rushed over, bursting into tears. "Please don't ever send me away again!" she cried, hugging her mother close "I had no idea how Dad really treated you!" Catherine felt a rush of relief as she felt Erin's arms around her, she finally felt as though she was forgiven. Catherine felt terrible for bringing Erin to Twig's house, "Oh, Erin, I'm so sorry... I couldn't tell you how horrible he was to me." She breathed shakily and hugged back tightly, kissing her daughter's forehead. "My baby. I promise to never let you near him again." she said. Erin nodded and sobbed, "Please don't leave me." she said to her, "I won't." Catherine whispered, before looking to David. David slowly approached and pecked her forehead. "Hey, are you feeling at all better?" he asked, he couldn't stand to watch his best friend like this, dying. He stroked her hair and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before, Mum." Erin interrupted, getting up "I now know it'll be good for you to be with David. Just take it slow, right?" "Thank you so much, Erin, that means the world to me" Catherine replied. David got up and hugged Erin warmly, "Thank you for letting me care for your mother the way Twig never did" he whispered in her ear. Erin winced at that, she still couldn't believe that her own father was such a monster. She decided to leave quickly, finding her friends waiting at the Hospital entrance. Catherine stared at them and smiled sadly, she loved David. She wanted to be with him forever. When Erin left they were all alone. Alone at last, she missed Erin already, the poor thing. She never should have seen her father like that. Instead, Catherine was happier with David. "I'm glad you're with me... you would've been a perfect dad to her." she whispered, staring at his lips. She looked down at her wedding ring and growled, she got up and stumbled towards the window. She threw it out of the room and breathed heavily, "I'm never going to see that bastard again." She had her hands on the window frame and tears fell down, "I thought he loved me at first... we were in an abusive relationship. He raped me before, I gave in. Every single day he hurt me, stabbed me. Erin thought I had abandoned her. I was just trying to protect her!" She cried. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest where she had been stabbed. She rushed back to her bed, where she lay beside David once more. "He will never hurt you again, I will make sure he goes to jail for what he did. Those days are now over" David said, he just wanted her to know he was there for her and that he always would be. She held David's hand and stared at his lips again. "David, can you please be Erin's stepdad? I...I don't mind if you say no..." she whispered and looke

d down, "You've always been there for us. We love you, David...". "I'm not sure I can do that, not right now." he replied, after a small while "However, I do love you both and I will be there for you, I would be happy to consider it in the future." he continued, before pressing his lips to hers, smiling. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her, smelling her warm, fresh scent. She was his angel, he couldn't live without her.


End file.
